earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Parademon
History Parademons are all forged with the deconstructed and repurposed genetic material from the dead and captured enemies of Apokalypse which are then processed, trained, and enhanced through the vats of Virman Vundabar. When hatched from their cocoons, Parademons are fully grown and given instinctive combat ability. Parademons of the XT Batch were made to be Taskmasters and were given a long maturation period inside their cocoons to endow them with strategy and tactical skills outside of combat. Parademons lack personality and individuality, so often have poor personal memories. They may become experienced through sharpening their instincts but learning new ways of thinking or evolving through trial by error is practically unheard of among their kind. Powers and Abilities Powers * Parademon Physiology: ** Enhanced Resilience: Parademons can withstand low-caliber firearms and impacts from subjects with non-enhanced strength, though such attacks made with precision can stun or disorient them. Parademons' hide does not seem to offer as much protection against blades, however, and a skilled fighter with a sharpened instrument should be able to harm or kill them. ** Enhanced Senses: Parademons possess the heightened senses, including heightened hearing, heightened low-light vision, and a sense of smell so sharp they can smell a person's emotional state. ** Enhanced Strength: Parademon taskmasters have truly remarkable strength, categorized by ARGUS as Class III Enhanced Strength. Your average parademon solider would have Class II by comparison. ** Fangs: A parademon's teeth are razor sharp and extraordinarily dense. ** Fire Breath: While not technically fire or breath, Parademons can discharge a napalm-like substance from glands located on the inside his mouth. Shortly after being exposed to oxygen-rich atmospheres (like that of Earth) this chemical becomes super-heated. ** Self-Detonation: By mixing that same chemical with his bloodstream, Parademons could in theory cause himself to self-detonate in a fiery explosion. This is an ability of taskmasters, meant to ensure their ability to prevent being captured. ** Flight Instinct: While Parademons have been evolved to no longer have the natural wings that many older batches had (this was sacrificed to use more genetic material to give the parademons a higher resiliency), they do still possess the instinct for flying which enables them to use jet-packs with proficiency and also make remarkably skilled natural pilots. ** Multiple Environmental Adaptation: Parademon physiology allows them to survive on very little in the way of nutrients (and yet parademons always seem so hungry) and they can survive underwater as their nostrils are also similar to gills in structure. Parademons are also highly resistant to temperature and can survive the vacuum of space for as long as they can hold their breath (usually between 8 and 15 minutes). * Firearms: Parademons are skilled with the use of all manner of firearms due to their parademon processing. * Martial Arts: Parademons are naturally adept at hand to hand combat as part of their parademon processing.Deluxe Oracle Files: Perry H. Demon Weaknesses * Bladed Weaponry: Parademons' hides have less protection against sharp-edged instruments than other types of weaponry. Trivia and Notes Links and References * Appearances of Parademons * Team Gallery: Parademons Category:Teams Category:Apokalyptan Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Class II Enhanced Strength